Have Faith In Me
by BaileyKesteloot
Summary: Story my friend Sam and I came up with about me getting in a car accident and what would happen after.
1. Earrings

First story (bpov)

It all started with earrings. My sister, Alex and I love feather earrings. Last week we decided that we would go to the mall today to get another pair to split. They were beautiful, green, purple, and blue with one spotted black and white feather. We walked around for a little bit and got Starbucks, it was our go to the mall tradition. As soon as we left the kiosk we run into Alex's boyfriend Damian, great that's the end of fun time at the mall with just us girls. We walked around some more, the… three of us. After the mall, we got into the car just outside the food court, Alex said goodbye to Damian and we entered the car.

"Isn't he dreamy! I mean that accent! Woo! I could stare at him and listen to him talk all day!"

"Yes, Irish accents. Very nice"

"I keep telling you that we need to hook you up with Damians brother, you two would be so cute together"

"Alex, I keep telling you that I don't like Keith"

"Oh, hush. You so do"

"No, I really don't"

"Whatever put the CD in"

"I thought you said we were gonna listen to the playlist I made you"

"Can we please listen to Celtic Thunder? Pleaseeeeeee? I want to listen to Damian Sing!"

I caved and put in the CD, Celtic Thunder "its entertainment", with the music streaming out the speakers we started to go back home. Soon enough Alex's favorite song came on. Home – Damian McGinty. Oi… I swear she's gonna be Mrs. McGinty really soon. That would be pretty cool.

Soon, we come to a four way stop, we wait until its time to go, as the car started moving through the intersection we hear tires screeching from another direction. I can tell Alex is a little nervous. Alex whipped her head in that direction and I face her. Fear enters her eyes.

"Alex, what's wrong?"I said

She starts screaming and now I know why, the car that the screeching tires belonged to rammed into the middle of the passenger side of the car. Glass shatters, the car changes rotation and my leg becomes stuck between the door and the seat, I can't move.

"Alex? Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine are you?... Bailey…Bailey? Are you okay?"

I faintly hear. I try to answer her but everything is pushing against it. Soon I hear Ambulances coming and the other car quickly speeding away. I feel Alex getting removed from the car.

"Are you alright miss?" the paramedics ask her.

"Yeah I'm fine help Bailey!"

Their voices seem like they are miles away. I can feel the door being pried open and my leg being freed. But unfortunately… the door was my tourniquet. I know I'm losing blood fast because the paramedics shot for help. I'm trying to open my eyes but everything is so bright and I can't do it. All I can do is hear and wait. Soon, I'm out of the car and onto a stretcher. Alex is next to me and she grabs my hand.

"You're gonna be fine Bay, you'll be alright. I promise."

Now I can actually pipe up and use my vocal chords.

"I love you Al"

"I love you to Bay; I'm coming with you in the ambulance"

"Okay"

"Mom and dad are on their way if not already their"

"I hope nothing bad happens... that would suck."

"Yeah it was, remember what Adina keeps tellin' you"

"I know, I'm not allowed to die"

"You bet"

"How the other guy?"

"No one knows, hes gone"

"You're kidding… pansy"

"I know right? I bet he was to distracted by your beauty"

"Haha joke. I bet I'm not so pretty now huh?"

"Oh hush, you're gorgeous."

"You're more"

"No"

"Yeah huh"

"Haha"

I stick my tongue out at her.

"Don't give me that missy"

"I already did Mrs. McGinty"

"Haha that would be awesome, hey Bay we are almost at the hospital okay? They are probably gonna go fix you up then you'll be outta here in no time."

"Mhmmm… Al? I feel funny"

"What why?"

"Swimming"

"What?"

I can feel myself loosing grip, I fall into darkness.


	2. If its not okay, its not the end

First story (spov)

Ring, Ring, Ring.

"Who's calling?" I think.

"Oh! Its Bay, Hey Bay, what's up?" I said into the phone

To my surprise, Bailey's dad responded.

"Hey Sammi, something's happened…"

"What's wrong? Is Bay okay?"

"She's not looking to good; she got into a car accident today. It's pretty bad."

"Oh my god. What hospital?"

"Huron Valley get here quick"

"Wait, how's Alex? Alex was with her right?"

"Yeah she's fine though the car didn't hit her side of the car"

"Okay, ill be down as soon as I can"

The call ends. Oh my god no. this cant be happening.

"MOM! IM TAKING THE CAR!"

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"TO THE HOSPITAL! BAYS BEEN IN AN ACCIDENT!"

"OKAY HAVE FUN!"… My mom was never one for listening.

I et in the car and race down to the hospital, when soon, I pass the accident… her poor car… and the earrings, she told me about those. She was so happy she got them… and there they were, on the pavement waiting for her to come get them. I stop my car and approach the scene, I grab the attention of one of the police officers.

"Hello, can I help you miss?"

"Yes please, my best friend was in this accident, do you see those earrings over there?"

He turned and looked…

"Yes I do"

"Can I have them, you know, give them to her. She just got them today and I know it will make her really happy to have them back"

"Of course" He said with a smile.

"Thank you so much" I said as he handed them to me. She was right, they were beautiful.

I race back to my car and hit the road again. Soon, I reach the hospital and run inside. Quickly I find the reception desk.

"Which room is Bailey Kesteloot in?"

The bored looking secretary, looked over the rim of her glasses and stated,

"Bailey is in intensive surgery she'll be out later. You can visit her..." she looks at her watch

"9 O' clock. Have a nice day" she returns to her magazine in her lap.

I sigh and retreat from the desk. I turn around and see a scared Mr. and Mrs. Kesteloot.

"OMG Mr. and Mrs. K, you guys okay?"

"Scared shitless but other than that we are terrible" Said Mr. Kesteloot.

"What happened?"

"Alex and Bailey were on there way back from the mall and some drunken guy rammed into bailey's side of the car"

"Oh my god, that's terrible! Do you think she's gonna be alright?"

"Fingers crossed, now go home sweetie, we will text you when she's out of surgery." Said Mrs. Kesteloot.

"Okay… you gonna be okay, do you need anything?"

"Yeah we're fine sweetheart, go home sleep because knowing your gonna be up all night talking to her even if she's not awake." She said with a sad smile.

I knew exactly where I had to go… not home. Matts' house. Matt is Bailey's on again, off again, boyfriend. It's been off lately but I think they just started again? Maybe?

I exit the hospital and quickly make it to my car. I turn on my iPod and turn on the playlist that Bailey made. I hit shuffle and of course Bailey's favorite song comes on, Have Faith in me- A Day to Remember. Which weirdly is also Matts favorite song. Repeat. About 15 minutes later I pull into Matts driveway. I got out of my car and look down and the grass and see a weird piece of paper next to the flower bed. I grab it and un crinkle it… it is Matts writing, "Hey guess what? I miss you 3 Love, Matty"

Awwwww, that's so cute. WAIT! Remember what you're here for… oh… right. My heart sinks into my stomach. Before I can make it to the door I see Cameron and Sarah, Mutual friends of Bailey, Matt and me.

"Hey Spameron" Cam said with a huge Cameron smile.

"Hey Cammi" I said quietly

"Is something wrong?"

"Bay got into a car accident and it's pretty bad, I have to tell matt."

They both gasp and Sarah starts to cry. Cameron becomes stoned faced.

"Who was the dickweed that hit her? I'll kill them."

"No one knows they ran after"

Sarah is sobbing harder with every new piece of information learned.

"I wonder how Matts gonna take it"

Cameron makes a noise kinda like a mix of a sigh and "I don't know"

I take a huge breath and start making my way to the door again, this time they follow. The walk way seems to take an hour to walk, and finally we step up and ring the doorbell. Matts mom answers the door with a sweet smile.

"Hey kids, how are you guys?"

"Hey Mrs. K, we are doing alright, is Matt home?"

"Oh yeah, one sec… MATT! COME DOWN HERE!"

"K!"

We can hear matt getting up and leaving to come down stairs. As fate would have it, matt came down in the outfit that Bailey always loved to see him wear. A Black short sleeved shirt with neon spray paint, with his red skinny jeans, and this black and red beanie hat.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"Matt, go outside" says Mrs. K

Matt steps through the threshold and closes the door behind him, by now he can feel that there is something wrong.

"What happened?"

"Well…..i….umm…" I said. I couldn't form the words. I have no idea how to.

"Sam. Tell me" matt said getting worried.

"Baileys been in a car accident. And its really bad…"

"Haha very funny. Now what happened?"

"Matt…"

"Stop it you guys, it's not funny"

"I'm sorry matt"

"No. this isn't happening. What the fuck. No. this cant be no"

"Matt…" cam said trying to reach out to him.

"No don't touch me" he said his voice breaking and eyes beginning to water.

Matt walks a little bit placing his hands on the back of his head. Finally pacing long enough that he had to sit down with his head down. Full out crying now.

"Matt lets go inside…" cam said

"No I have to go"

He took the car keys out of his back pocket and ran to the car.

"Matt! She's not out of surgery yet!"

"What? GOD DAMMIT!" He said kicking the tire of the car.

Cam came up behind matt and put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay, we all know she's a fighter"

"Haha she really is, do you remember that one time she tried to steal your hat and absolutely would not let go of it, later she told me it was because she liked having your arms around her. Oh! Do you remember that time in the band room when Zakc pushed her into the music cases, we all thought she was gonna kill him!"

"Sam. Stop talking about her like she's dead. She's not dead."

"I'm sorry I didn't notice… matt its gonna be okay"

"What if its not?"

"It will be"

Matt sighed

"Remember her favorite quote? Come on Matthew"

"Everything will be okay in the end, and if its not okay, its not the end"

"See?"

"Yeah, I know."

I could tell matt was thinking about everything they had been through and how he wished he had asked her out yesterday like he was going to.


	3. Please Please wake up

First story (MPOV)

I can't believe this is real. No this isn't real, it can't be. No. I can't control any of the thoughts racing around in my head. All of my regrets, plans, memories. Mostly I'm thinking about my regrets, me wishing that I had marched up to her dad and said "I know you don't like me, but I want to make this work because I want your daughter" and I wish I would have been a man and stayed with her…been with her more, something. Anything. All I want to do is be with her, I already miss her and she hasn't gone anywhere. My heart is dying just knowing that she's in pain. Her touch sends shocks through my body and when I kiss her nothing else in the world matters. Why does it take something like this to finally make me notice this. I'm gonna be really sappy, because I'm going to quote the notebook. But I truly mean this, "I want all of her, forever, me and her, everyday." I don't know what I'm going to do if I lose her. I would die.

Suddenly Sams phone goes off, breaking my train of thought.

"Hello? She is? Okay, be there soon"

"Bailey just got out of surgery and we can see her, lets go"

I run to the car as fast as I can and before the doors are shut I am flying out of my neighborhood.

We make it there in no time and we all sprint in the front doors and to the reception desk. As soon as she sees Sam she points to her left and says

"Her parents are in there now then you guys can go in"

"Thank you so much" Sam says.

When we make it to just outside of the room we see that Baileys parents are in there talking to her and her mom is crying. She hasn't woken up yet… Baileys dad leans in and kisses her forehead and her mom does too, then they leave the room.

"You guys can go in" her mom says

We slowly walk into the room, up close you can see how bad it really is. She has cuts everywhere and bruises and broken bones. She looks so helpless… I don't know what to do. Sammi leans in and gives her a light hug and a kiss on the cheek and cam leans down and gives her a hug. I am literally frozen where I stand, I cannot move. Sam and Cameron pull up chairs and sit down to talk to her hoping she will wake up. Finally, my legs move and I too find a chair. Sam starts talking about the night when she came over to Baileys house for a sleepover and they stayed up and talked about what would happen if she got into a car accident, and then she brought up how when they were getting ready for bed how they would talk, then shuffle to get comfortable then it would just be quiet. Bailey hates when things are quiet. That story that Sam told reminds me that, that night I was on the phone with them and they were complaining about Cameron and I was just getting so mad at her because she was starting drama because that's what she thought was right… that's Bailey I guess… always doing what she thinks is right. She says her heart has more of a brain then she does. And naturally thinks with her heart. I just remember getting so mad at her, I was so stupid. I saw her the next day up at a park and she looked so beautiful, I couldn't even ring myself to say hi, I can't believe that. After I saw her I made my best friend Dylan leave with me. Now that was stupid. Suddenly my thoughts broke, Sam and Cameron were getting up to leave.

"Come on Matt lets go talk to her parents" Sam said

"No, I want to stay here"

"Okay…"

I had so many things to say to her. Where would I start?

"Hey Baby… oh my god, I can't believe this" I leaned into put a piece of hair behind her ear. Oh no, I will not start crying again.

"I don't know where to begin, so let's just start with the obvious… I'm an idiot. Straight up idiot. How did I ever think that not being with you was ever the solution to our problems? Why did it take you getting hurt for me to realize this? I know I have always felt this and I don't know why I haven't told you. So even though you can hear me, I'm gonna just say it. I haven't been able to get you out of my head for weeks on end, every single time I hear your voice or see you smile, or just see you I can't help but miss you and want to kiss you. I miss you so much it hurts. Every time I think about not being able to be there you my heart breaks. I can't help but want to be with you every second of everyday. I want to keep you safe and I want to have you in my arms, please…., please wake up. I cannot lose you, please baby wake up. Please"

That no crying thing is no use. I'm losing it. 


	4. radiating like a million lights

Chapter 4

(SPOV)

Oh no, Matts crying. I have never seen him cry before… seeing him like that really made me realize how much he really does love her, even after all of the strained attempts in saying that "he was over her" and that he had to get over her soon if they could ever be happy. The pain and the love was clear on his face, I can't believe what he was hiding this whole time. Idiot. He should have told her! She has been dying to hear those words! Oh, bad choice in words. Well, it kind of fits, she is dying… my best friend is dying. My best friend since kindergarten is in the hospital, in a coma, dying. And there is nothing I can do but wait. Wait for her to die, wait for her to live. I can't watch this anymore; I turned around and say the heartbroken faces of her parents watching Matt. Her parents hated matt. They hated him so much, but now they were watching him telling there daughter how much he loves her and cant lose her. Her dad, if anything looked proud, probably after listening to her cry over him for so long, and hearing her calling Adina after every break up telling her how this is the last time and he can't pull on her heart strings anymore.

Her mom on the other hand just wanted matt to leave. How could that be? She is literally seeing his love for her and she still wants him to leave. She probably can hear everything hes been saying. Sometimes her mom just didn't understand anything about her, just kind of turned her head and left her alone, she didn't bother to know anything about her. She only found out that Bailey had a tattoo because the shirt ripped in the accident where she had the tattoo. She had been wanting to get it for a while, "it does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live" it was from harry potter and it was a quote that completely described her. She was the risk taker/ rule breaker kinda girl. Thinking about this makes it so much harder. If she wakes up… no, when she wakes up things are going to be so much different for her. For one, her mom knows about the tattoo. Two, its gonna be a while before she can come back to band. But knowing Bailey she will come back 3 weeks before she's allowed to. Band was kind of everything to her. Every practice, every meeting or social thing, Bailey was there, happy and helpful. Ready to do anything. She never had a cross word to say about it even when she was dead tired and so sore she couldn't move. She always… was so grateful for this stuff.

I turned back around to see Matt again; he was holding her hand and had his head down next to her. I could see him shaking a little bit which meant he was crying harder. I started to walk into the room again and heard him trying to regain his breath.

"Matt?"

He raised his head at the sound of my voice.

"Hey Sammi, what's up?"

"Lets leave her be for a little bit"

"No Sam, I can't leave her. I don't think you get it"

"I do, Matt. I really do. You love her"

"It's not just that"

"Then what?"

"I wasted so much time with us. I'm not gonna waste anymore. What if she wakes up when I'm gone? Then she will be alone and scared. And, I love her more then anything in the whole world. More then an alcoholic loves liquor. I can't leave her, it hurts. I mean you saw me when I found out Sam. What if she dies? What if I lose her forever? I can't do it."

"Matt, what happens if she does die? What will you do?" Matt weakly chuckled at this.

"I will…. I will… die. Live without her is like a black sky. Not that really dark blue we see at night. There would be no stars, no moon, and no sunrise. Just black. Nothing would matter anymore."

"Matt she will want you to move on"

"That's the thing, I can't. I have tried before. And even if there is no way I could be with her and she will never come back, I still won't move on. I will always love her."

"You have to"

"No I really don't"

"Matt"

"Sam. I don't want to listen to you. Get out."

"No, she's my best friend"

"You don't love her nearly as much as I do"

"Oh, really, were you the person that had to pick of every piece of her after you guys broke up? Listen to her cry so much that it sounded like it was raining? See her in so much pain? Watch her cry her self to sleep? No, that was me. Don't you dare say that you love her more then me. You will never understand what it feels like to see that over and over again."

"You will never understand what it feels like to lose her again and again. To feel exactly what she felt. To want to talk to her so badly that it nearly killed me." He looked over to her then "To want to be near her every second, and have her in your arms. And stare into those amazing eyes." He continued.

We both started to cry, I had seen first hand the love he had for her, and it was radiating off of him like a million lights.

"You cant imagine my love for her…" he said with his voice breaking.


	5. cant lose you

Chapter 5.

(MPOV)

Everything ached. I had spent 3 days here, the nights were the worst. You really can't get comfortable in a hospital chair. But being with her I worth anything. I couldn't even grasp the thought of losing her. It wouldn't register. I have never loved someone as much as I love her, no sappy chick flick or deep dark romance novel could compare to this, this was real. No googled phrases about how much she means to me. No quotes I stole from a movie. No, this was pure love. Nothing anyone said or thought could change that. Not even her damn mother. I knew they hated me, I always have. At band practices her dad would come up to see the run through and after we would have a meeting and Bailey and I would sit next to each other and I always used to tease her that I would go up to her dad and say hi. She would freak out and tell me not to. I wonder what would happen if I did, I would probably end saying all of the things I want to say… what I should have said. After Sam left I started talking to her again, hoping she would wake up.

Later I noticed that Bailey's parents had left to go to the cafeteria and Sam went home. I was the only one left here. I quickly moved myself closer and kissed her forehead then rested my forehead on hers. God how I wish she would open her eyes. I moved my hand up, placing my hand on her cheek.

"Please, open your eyes"

I removed my hand and with one last kiss I sat back down. So frustrated, I began to pace. Why hasn't she woken up yet? If she hasn't woken up yet then who's to say she will ever wake up? God I can't handle this. My pacing became faster and faster then I just sank to the floor, with my head buried in my arms, she will wake up. She will wake up. She will wake up. I repeated over and over to my self. I gathered myself and got up and sat back in the chair I had claimed these last couple of days. I continued to get glares from her mother. But, her dad always brought me up a change of clothes and food when I needed it. I think hes starting to like me. Or at least hate me less.

I was holding her hand and reading a magazine when a heard the beeping of her heart monitor speed up, and speed and speed. What's happening? What's going on? I need to get help…

"NURSE! GET A DOCTOR IN HERE! I NEED HELP!" I screamed into the cold air of the hospital. I saw some doctors emerge from rooms and run for help. Just as I came back in her monitor flat lined.

"NOOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs

"SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!" I started sobbing and ran over to her bed side.

"Baby please, no, come back please! I can't lose you please! Oh god"

Soon a doctor came bursting through the door.

"Move kid!" he screamed. He quickly made his way to the side of the bed and checked something.

I was moved to the out skirts of the room. Left to watch.

"Assistance!" three more doctors or nurses came quickly through the door holding supplies. Soon one of the doctors was pulling out a defibrillator and electrocuting, they stood back and watched. Then, I heard an amazing sound, her electric heartbeat. I could hear the doctor breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Good job you guys, sorry you had to see that kid."

I couldn't say anything so I just nodded.

As soon as they left I ran to her. I moved a piece of her hair out of her face and behind her ear. I moved my hand down and felt her pulse. Bump…bump…bump. She's still alive, that means she can wake up. "Come on baby, you got this, you're a fighter. I know you. You never give up on anything. And you sure never gave up on me, even when I didn't deserve any more chances. You have always been here, I cant imagine my life without you."


	6. the best kind of love

And just like that. I felt her stir. Oh my god. Oh my. She started breathing harder and her body moved stiffly. Soon her eyes fluttered open and I saw those amazing blue eyes. The eyes I have been longing to see.

"Matty? What happened?"

"Hey baby, you got into a car accident"

"How long have I been here?"

"3 days"

"3 days?"

"Yeah but that's okay, how are you feeling? What hurts?"

"My head kinda, and I'm fine, how long have you been here?"

"3 days" I said with a smile

"Oh Matty, you should have gone home. You don't need to worry about me I'll be fine"

"No, I'm not leaving you."

She looked a little confused at first then smiled my favorite smile.

"Come here" she said and raised her arm to pull me close.

Soon, I was in the middle of the best kiss I have ever had. Better then my first kiss, or any of the make up kisses. No this was the best. Full of passion as if we hadn't seen each other in 10 years and were working our way back to find each other ever since. As the kiss broke I looked into her eyes and said what I have been meaning to say.

"I love you"

"I love you too babe"

"No, I love you. Truly and purely I love you. With my entire heart and soul. You mean everything to me. I don't know why it took me almost losing you to realize this but I'm glad I finally did. I love you so much. I never want to lose you again or have to not be with you. I have wasted so much time not being with you, that I can't waste any more. I am in love with you."

"Oh, Matty. I love you with everything I am. You are my everything. I love you"

Soon my lips were connected with hers in a fiery blaze that could outshine that sun and the moon combined. Everything about her was perfect, and now it was mine again and this time I never would let it go. She's my girl. The one that every man who has ever been in love has described. Even in the cheesy chick flicks. Now, everything the guy says at the end of the movie makes sense. I Used to think those guys just wanted to get laid, but now I can understand them. They were in love or at least the characters where and they meant everything they said. And I know that I'm still young but I know how I feel. It's a feeling that can never be fully described. Something that everyone is destined for. Something that people kill for and yearn for. This kind of love is the kind of love that sets our hearts on fire and makes us reach for something more. To be the best possible person you can be, to do whatever she needs or whatever makes her happy. You want to love her so much that you would do anything to protect her and make her feel like way that the girls do in the movies. To always be her superman and never let her fall. To make sure you never forget her and that she never forgets you like Noah Calhoun (the notebook). That if there is something beyond your control, you make her forget about her worries like Landon Carter (walk to remember) And if there is distance between you make sure she feels close to you, or that your always with her no matter what like Christian (Moulin Rouge) the best kind of love is the kind you don't look for, you let it find you, that's why its called falling in love because you don't force yourself to fall, you just fall. 3


	7. Authors Note :

Authors note : )

Hey guys : ) thank you for reading my story, I really hope you liked it. And by the way the story is over, but I should be starting a new one soon so keep up with me : ) love you guys 3

Love,

Bailey 3


End file.
